Valentines Day Celebrated Like the 4th
by maiuayame
Summary: America, England, France, and Russia have been in a four way relationship for seven months now and it's time to celebrate the holiday of lovers, Valentines Day. France, England, and Russia spare nothing to make their American happy. Warning: Smut.


**Just my Hetalia Valentines Day fic, I'll probably put some more stuff on towards the day, and I'll update some stuff...I think.**

**I own nothing...wish I did, really do oh well. **

* * *

America was patiently waiting for England, France, and Russia after a really important economical meeting. He was kind of bummed out with his own economy at the moment, but he was trying to look pass it, it was Valentines Day and France said they were going to do something special for the American.

America was excited, the four nations had been in a four way relationship for seven months now, and it was going good. They hardly ever argued, and when they did it was quickly resolved. America had already given them their gift for the holiday of lovers, chocolate and teddy bears with their four flags printed on the shirts of the bears.

They'd thanked him and said his gift would have to wait until the meeting, which was being held at France's place, was over.

America groaned and wandered over to the large window which showcased the beautiful Paris skyline. America began to trace patterns sighing as he did so.

"Not bored are we, love?"

America gasped feeling England's arms wrap around his waist, and a kiss being placed on his neck.

"England?"

"Hmm?"

"Where'd you all disappear to?"

England smiled against America's skin and, "We were finishing up on your gift, do you want it now?"

"Ye- yeah...please," America shivered as he stood up walking hand in hand with the British man.

America was now slightly shorter than England now, long story short England was messing with his magic, and America suddenly interupted, and the rest went down from there, and now their heights are switched.

England wrapped and arm around the American's waist line as they walked over to the glass elevator which was even more beautiful than a balcony view.

Stepping on to the rather spacious and elegant elevator America saw France and Russia were already waiting, he couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hey dudes."

They shooks their heads at the greeting, smiling fondly.

"Amerika, were you waiting like we told you to?"

Russia asked as the door slid closed.

"Mhm, yeah but I was sort of bored waiting."

France grinned,"well zen we shall simply make sure you are...stimulated, oui?"

America nodded, seeing where this was obviously going.

England walked behind him, peeling off his jacket Russia strided forward tilting the American's head to the side, connecting their lips together.

America groaned as he felt England beginning to slightly rub against him.

France had made his way over playing with the buttons of America's pants buttons, slowly rubbing his crouch.

America moaned as Russia slowly pulled away.

"What do you want Amerika? What do you want us to do to you? How should we treat you today? Like a whore?" Russia made emphasis on this by gving the American a quick and rough kiss, nipping them lightly.

"Or like a lover," Russia kissed America slowly, with care that they didn't really use unless it was make up sex or one of them was feeling down.

What do you want Amerique?" France asked slowly pulling his pants down.

America moaned, all he wanted was to have someone inside of him, but through glazed and disoriented thoughts he managed to speak, "l- love...r."

It was barely above a whisper but they heard and complied, it was the expected choice after all.

Kissing the American once more, Russia slowly brought him to his knees in the elevator which had stopped directly over the Paris skyline, normally America would have been concerned but it more than likely this whole thing was planned out this way.

It was a beautiful sunset they were facing as the sky was a pink and purple with slurs of orange, and shadowy color to the west.

France began to fondle and play with America's nipples softly pulling and teasing at them, occasionally taking a lick at one.

England held the boy's hardened cock, slowly moving hjs hand up and down. America was in pure bliss as he felt Russia's considerably large length at his lips. He naturally opened his mouth and took all eleven inches in, bobbing hjs head up and down, in a slow and seductive manner.

Soon they shifted so America was on his hands and knees, looking right out the window..

He gave soft pleads and whines for what he knew would come.

"Are we in hurry, love?"

He shook his head, "pleaseee."

France nuzzled into the blue eyed boys neck softly nipping it, in some new areas, and some previously marked.

Just then four jets zoomed by spraying paint across the sly, it was a heart and a trail of roses skillfully left behind as fireworks sprang up before their very eyes erupting into even bigger hearts, it was then that America caught between the awe of imagery and the awe of physical pleasure that he felt Russia slide into him he moaned out throwing his head back.

The firework display wasn't anything compared to the way he felt with Russia inside of him, France caressing him, and England's kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.

As they bagan to slowly reach their climax the last fore works illuminated each of their flags, and America knew it was a gift especially for him.

"Thank you, thank you," the American chanted as he reached his climax, when he felt Russia fill him he gave one last moan unable to even attempt to support himself he fell into France's lap resting his head as he felt a hand running through his hair.

"Happy Valentines Day America," the three other nations whispered in their own languages.

"Same to you, those fireworks were imaging."

"I thought you might like zem mon cher."

"Don't try to take all the credit!" England interrupted, "the elevator was my idea."

Russia and America laughed France and England may never change, but that's not exactly a bad thing.

Eventually they managed to get up and get dressed as they restarted the elevator and went to their shared hotel room.

It was a good first Valentines Day, and they couldn't wait for the rest that were to come.


End file.
